


Hero x Villain

by ToxixRoxChemical



Series: Stand Alone One-Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, M/M, Missionary Position, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Size Difference, Size Kink, Superheroes, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxixRoxChemical/pseuds/ToxixRoxChemical
Summary: In a world where heroes and villain defeat their opponents in a different way than using their fists. Alex, aka Nightingale, goes out on his daily night patrol to end up stopping two criminals from robbing a jewelry store.Smut ensues.Warning: The story may be considered non-con however from what I know from behind the scenes it is not. (I just wrote it like this for suprise element if I were to add more chapters)(No longer being continued. I have lost interest in the project due to life and need to work on other things)





	Hero x Villain

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a good friend of mine. I hope they enjoy it, as well as many others who see it.
> 
> Warning: The story may be considered non-con however from what I know from behind the scenes it is not. (I just wrote it like this for suprise element if I were to add more chapters)

“Put down the jewels, thieves. Or it’ll get a lot worse for you”, Nightingale fell from the open skylight, landing like a cat. His stance tall and strong despite his short stature. He felt ready for what was going to come.

The woman thief turned instantly to look at the hero, a smirk crossing her ruby painted lips. “Well, looky here Chris. We’ve got a cute little hero that wants us to come quietly”, She spoke confidently. The one name Chris turns, standing much taller than her and the hero. His shaggy blonde hair casting a few strands in front of his eyes. He didn’t speak, but the cocky smile said a lot. The duo was cocky, boosting Nightingale’s confident further. The younger two surely would be defeated and taught a valuable lesson once the night was through.

“I think he wants to play, why don’t you show him a real good time”, Tiffany gestures to the hero, as if handing her ally a birthday present. The blonde chuckled, and without hesitation started walking right up to Nightingale. No hint of fear or backing down, which surprises Nightingale a little. He could feel his own body betraying him as he watched the very large man walk right up to him without a word. Alex couldn't move a muscle as he just stared up at Chris. His heart beginning to race in anticipation of his opponent’s next move.

Chris walks around, getting behind Nightingale. Out of the hero’s sight, only the red-haired girl was seen watching the scene play out before her. She even took a seat closer, licking her bottom lip in anxious desire. Alex felt chills run up his spine as he felt the man behind him move closer. Practically breathing down his neck with hot puffs, never speaking a word. The large hands grasp Alex’s hips, picking him off the ground with no effort. He couldn’t help but let a squeak out as he loses his grounding, making Chris chuckle at the embarrassing noise. “Aw, not use to a real manhandling you, hero?”, Tiffany teased from a few feet away, still smirking. She then looks past Nightingale, talking to her boyfriend, “I think he’s a little underdressed, don’t you agree?”.

 

The blonde grunts with a nod, laying back across a table while sitting the hero upon his clothed torso. He took a grip of Nightingale’s ass through the spandex suit, tugging only a bit before the material gave way. The sound of ripping echoed through the dark room as Chris discarded the piece hiding the bubble butt from his viewing pleasure. If the blonde didn’t know any better, he’d say he was looking at his girlfriend’s round ass. Something he rather quite enjoyed, and surely this hero was going to feel just as good. “Ohh, does he have a cute ass under that?”, Tiffany cooed, walking a bit closer but not too close. Only just to get a backside view of Nightingale’s butt. She giggles happily, “Come on Chris, wreck that ass already. He already looks ready for it”.

Chris unzips his pants, pulling them down. Letting a meaty hard cock spring forward from their containment. Alex looks down at it, cheeks heating up as his confidence begins to slip more and more each minute as this goes on. He’d have to be honest… that was a big cock.

“Like what you see little hero? This is what a real man looks like. Bet you don’t see them around here very often”, Tiffany buts in, calling out Alex’s deep thoughts. It was humiliating to hear his mind’s chatter go through his ears, whispered and called out in the silent room where someone could hear if they just walked down the street. But he didn’t have the words to tell them to stop. Alex felt frozen and way more willing than he thought he should.

Large hands grasped Alex’s hips once again, the thumbs spreading his ass-cheaks apart. Showing the pink, wet hole. Dripping with tiny amounts of lube from prep before the night began. Chris lifts the slim hero up and over his twitching cock. The tip red with want and veins pulsing with anticipation. Alex bites his lip as he feels himself being slowly lowered down. He could just barely feel the tip of the huge cock prod at his asshole. Then it was sudden. The feeling of being full. It nearly knocked the air right out of Alex, forcing him to release a breathy moan. It felt like too much, but not enough all at the same time. Chris was even bottomed out in Alex’s warmth, but still. Agonizingly still.

“How does that feel? Good right? Do you want to moan out for more? Beg?”, Tiffany whispers close to Nightingale’s ear, her breath causing chills to run down his back. It was all rhetorical, but in a way, Alex was glad for that. Because when Chris began to lift him up and down as the larger man’s hips meet up in thrust, Alex had to hold back all the filthy noises that were desperate to escape him.

The man under Alex was quiet except for the puffs of hair released from his lungs. It almost felt like a fucking machine was doing all the work. Causing him delicious agony as the meaty, warm cock slides in and out of him at a moderate pace. It always bottomed out as deep as it could, making Alex nearly roll his eyes up into his skull at the feeling. “Heh, you're making such cute faces there hero. Already enjoying it? We barely have begun”, Tiffany purrs lustfully. It was obvious she was turned on by the scene, but she refrained from touching herself. Instead, she took out her phone. Snapping a picture just at the right moment where Chris was balls deep and Alex’s eye’s rolled up at the same time.

Chris began to speed up, slick slapping sounds beginning to echo through the room at a steady pace. Never breaking the rhythm, not even in the slightest. Alex was already feeling the build-up of an orgasm. It churned in his belly. Hot and twisted, only worsening as his ass was pounded deeply. The moans were even slipping past his defense as he lost his ability to even believe he would win at this rate. It was just too good, yet so wrong all at the same time.

“I think he’s getting mushy in the brain”, Tiffany goads her blonde boyfriend, “Why don’t you show him something new to get his attention again?”. It was almost like she was a mind reader or something, but it was definitely the fact that Alex’s close orgasm was evident in his expression. He wanted to curse her for saying anything. If he finished and went limp, perhaps they would have left him alone.

The blonde hums in approval as he lifts Alex off his huge cock. Flipping them around so Alex was underneath and facing Chris. “Mmm, make him watch you pound that tight ass, darling. I bet he’d really get a load out of it”, Tiffany jokes but was sincere with the idea. Chris happily obliged to her demands, spreading Alex’s legs wide and out. His large hands cupping under the small knees of the other male, keeping them in place as he lifts the lower half of Alex up. Letting Alex’s own soaking asshole come into view with the meaty cock tip mere inches away from it. The sight made a mewling whine escape him while biting his bottom lip lightly. There was no denying how good it looked and felt.

“Do you see that big cock, little hero? All wet from your juicy, needy hole. I bet it turns you on watching as it slowly dips down into your depths”, Tiffany began to pace around them, going near Alex’s ear. Wanting to send chills down his spine while Chris gets back into filling him to the brim. Nightingale arches his back, tossing his head back into the desk below him. A pleasured cry calling out as the large cock slips back inside, bottoming out in seconds. “Hey now, eyes on Chris Jr. You got to give him all the attention you can muster”, Tiffany pushes Alex’s head forward, forcing him to see more of the scene. Making him watch as Chris slowly pull out before slamming right back in, a meaty slap of his balls against Alex’s butt following.

This slow, torturous pace continues for a few more minutes. Alex could barely hold back his whines, slightly squirming under Chris’ weight. Seeking the end he wanted so long ago but never gaining that satisfaction. “I think he wants more, Chris baby”, Tiffany grins smugly, “Go on little hero, tell him what you want. Don’t be shy”. Alex only makes a small glance at the woman standing so close to him, seeing her hold her phone towards the scene. Most likely capturing his humiliation on video, making him only hope they were keeping this to themselves. He then glances back at Chris’ cock slamming into him with a slow, yet hard pace. Biting his bottom lip with pent up frustration written all over his expression. He didn’t want to end up begging some criminals to fuck him harder. But on the other hand, it felt too good to want them to continue like this.

There was no other choice. The warm, knotting feeling in his lower belly was becoming too much to bear. Alex, pushing his pride aside, begged, “Please… fuck me faster”. His face grew aflame with all sorts of red shades, embarrassment and self-loathing entering his chest. “You hear that, Chris? Give him what he begged for. Nice, hard, and fast~”, Tiffany purrs to her boyfriend, pushing him further on.

Complying to both partners’ wishes, Chris quickened his pace. Driving down into Alex’s tightening asshole. Making the smaller male let out his moans even more as he got closer and closer to climax. But there was no sign of the blonde man slowing down any time soon and probably not for a long while. Tiffany giggles softly above Alex, “That feel good? Do you like how a real man fills ya? Perhaps it’s just his big, fat, juicy Canadian cock destroying your little American ass that’s getting you off. Is that it? Is that’s what feels good for you right now?”. She emphasized the words describing the cock pounding away at Alex’s needy asshole, making him clench in desire as the filthy talk got to him.  

With a soft groaning moan, Nightingale tenses his muscles. The knot in his stomach snapping as he released his sticky load right into the front of his spandex uniform. He came just from getting fucked in the ass by a big criminal cock and he liked it. And now his body felt exhausted, sometimes he never usually felt until the literal end of the night. When the sun rose and he finally got to lay in bed after a long night fighting crime.

“Aww, looky there. He made a small mess”, Tiffany coos, pointing out the wet stain just where the tip of his cock protruded from his spandex. “Hope he likes a bigger mess”, She adds, winking at Alex. Knowing more about what will come next.

Chris pulls out of Alex, leaving a twitching, slightly a gaped asshole behind. Alex felt too tired to feel anything now, beginning to think that it was finally over and the male above him was just going to jerk off or something along those lines. But he was dead wrong, especially when he felt himself being lifted off the table and placed on the ground. His back on the ground and his arms splayed out flat like a starfish. Alex was too tired to even shift from that position. And when he saw Chris lift his lower half up, forcing Alex’s shoulder blades to support the small boy’s weight, he knew it was far from over.

The blonde faced away from the smaller boy, sliding his cock back into the wet, open hole he’s been using for what felt like half an hour now. Groaning as he seated deep inside Alex, even deeper than all the other positions. The added slight weight of Chris barring down upon Alex did the trick, especially slamming back down with gravity’s force. The moans from Alex opened like a floodgate, losing his mind to the overstimulation.

Alex was weak to everything given to him, not a single finger twitched. Only his needy asshole gripping on the large cock inside him responded to some of his will. And every fast, hard stroke of that meaty cock made him lose more and more of his ability to function properly. All he knew what it felt good and it shouldn’t, but it did.

“Come on big boy, give him the farewell. Fill him up good”, Tiffany encourages her boyfriend, Chris to finish. She knew he’d be finished soon and there was no need to length this meeting out further than it should. She gives a small peck to his cheek before she watches him speed up his pounding. He hadn’t gone this fast the whole time, only now giving his last spurt of energy to finish things up so they can leave their hero to bask in the warmth.

Tiffany goes around to the back of her boyfriend, taking a photo of the position of the two men before speaking up again. “Show him how you cum, Chris. Show your meaty cock pumping him full of all that wonderful cum”, She coos, giving him all kinds of prompts to fulfill. Chris groans out, feeling oh so close. Her words and the feeling of the tight asshole below him was enough to send him to the edge. He pulls out halfway, showing his thick, wet cock that was just beginning to spurt his huge load deep into the hero’s ass. Painting Alex’s insides white with the warm, sticky semen from the cock that pounded his brains out. The hero moans at the feeling, his body starting to relax a bit more after the intense pleasure that filled his every crevice.

Chris pulls out slowly, his hand going down and stroking his cock. He could feel that there was at least one more load waiting for the exhausted hero. Watching as his own cum begin to dribble up and down Alex’s buttocks, he groans and tugs hard on his cock right above the hero. Slowly, Chris began to step away from the hero. No longer hovering his cock over the gaping, filled hole. Now just above Nightingale’s torso and face, still stroking his cock as fast as he could. He didn’t need his girlfriend’s provoking dirty talk to get off. The image alone of knowing he marked and defeated the hero underneath him made Chris cum.

His last, equally big load spilled across Alex’s skin. Painting him in white streaks hitting his face and chest with near precious. Chris begins to calm down, slowly stroking his cock before pushing it back into his boxers and pants. He left out a relieved sigh as if keeping it in the whole time.

“Hehe, Come on Chris. Grab what you got in that bag and let’s go”, Tiffany chimes happily, quickly snapping a picture of the defeated hero once Chris began to walk away. It was a keepsake for what happened here today, or so she told herself. Chris grabbed their bag which was only slightly full of jewels, then left alongside Tiffany. Taking the back routes while leaving the hero back in the jewelry store to either recover or be found by the authorities.

 

When they were blokes away and in a dark enough alleyway to stop running, they looked to each other slightly panting from the sprint. “Holy shit…”, Chris muttered under his breath, “..God damn... was that real?”. He questioned if they actually did that. It wasn’t common for criminals, especially just jewelry thieves to take down a hero just like that. A really good, hot one at that. “I think I got the proof”, Tiffany was a little unsure too. If it wasn’t real, it sure was an exhilarating daydream. She pulled the phone out of her pocket, opening her photo gallery. Right there, they could see the images she took of various times of the event. Even a video of the hero begging to be fucked.

“Hot damn…”, Tiffany gasped as she watched the video with her boyfriend looking over her shoulder. Chris groaned in agreement, knowing what was on her mind and he was a hundred percent with it.

They needed to do it again soon…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rather proud of this. It actually didn't take me long to complete. I flew right through it even though I've sort of recently been in a writer's block. But, I don't think I am anymore.


End file.
